


Couples Only

by m_gilastorm, miranda_gilastorm (m_gilastorm)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Romantic Friendship, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_gilastorm/pseuds/m_gilastorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_gilastorm/pseuds/miranda_gilastorm
Summary: After a rough mission, Robbie is helping tend to Daisy's broken arms (again) when a box falls from her jacket.





	Couples Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fierysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/gifts).



> "I know Valentine's Day is supposed to be for couples only, but I wanted you to have this anyway." + quakerider
> 
> Requested by Fierysky

"Honestly, Jem, that was  _brilliant_!" Fitz was grinning as the team collectively limped back onto the quinjet. Mack and Yoyo rolled their eyes, just heading farther into the plane to report to May, who was waiting to take off.

Simmons was blushing furiously, even her ears turning red from what Daisy could tell. "Really, Fitz, it was nothing. I just deactivated Daisy's inhibitor."

Robbie grunted, collapsing into a seat. "Haven't you two wonder-twins been trying to do that since you got back from your little space adventure?" He groaned again.

Daisy moved to sit next to him, concern on her face. "You doing okay?"

Robbie snickered, leaning his head back against the seat. "I'll be fine. Heal quick, remember?" He raised a brow at her. "I should be asking how you're doing."

"Not great, but I'll be good." She couldn't meet his eyes, watching Fitzsimmons fawn over each other and their collective brilliance.

He followed her gaze. "Fitz really finally ask her?"

Daisy smiled. "Actually, that's up for debate. As far as I know, she asked him. But he swears he asked when she couldn't hear."

"Couldn't hear?" His brown eyes were quizzical and it was an adorable look on him, even if he was a little pale and recovering from the fight. His freckles stood out even more than usual across his cheekbones.

"Yeah, it was this thing - never mind." Daisy waved her hand dismissively. She grimaced at the motion. Robbie grabbed her hand and gently examined her arm, pushing up the sleeve and seeing the signature bruising that her powers caused when used without the gauntlets.

He frowned. "You weren't planning on getting them back."

"No. I didn't want them back." She stared down at her arm, fighting down the nausea and panic that came with her being Quake again. "Can't destroy the world if I'm just Agent Johnson."

Robbie looked as though he was about to respond to that, before May shouted for them to strap in. They were quiet for the rest of the flight back to their new base up in the abandoned lighthouse in Canada, trying to give Fitzsimmons as much privacy as they could from across the quinjet. As they landed, everyone let out a collective groan. Coulson was waiting for them at the foot of the ramp, expecting the debrief.

He took in the team as they staggered off the ramp. "That fun, huh?"

Fitz grabbed his fiancee's hand. "It was a close one, but Jemma deactivated Daisy's inhibitor just in time to get us out of there."

Coulson nodded, looking at everyone but Daisy. "So I heard. Great work, Simmons."

"Thank you, sir." She was still flushed from the praise, but was watching everyone closely, knowing it was a sensitive subject.

Mack stepped forward. "Everyone's pretty banged up. We should probably all get down to medical to get patched up, if that works for you, sir." Elena hovered behind him, a dark look on her face. Robbie still hovered at the top of the ramp, not quite leaving the aircraft. Daisy knew it was because she had shared how she ended up coming back.

"Of course. I can get caught up after everyone gets checked out." Coulson frowned a little as the team moved past him.

Daisy glanced up at Robbie and saw his jaw flex a bit as he followed the team, falling into step next to her. "You know if you're going to be working with us, you're going to have to talk to him at some point, right?"

His jaw clenched again. "Not sure how you manage it." He tugged his gloves off forcefully, shoving them in his pocket.

"Because there's more important things than being upset about being dragged home against my will." She could feel that same stupid nausea rising even as she said it. Again, Robbie looked about to respond but they were interrupted by furious voices arguing in Spanish. His head snapped to listen. Mack and Elena were fighting about Coulson too. They quieted as Daisy and Robbie neared the medical wing.

"I hope you're prepared to go in there." Yoyo was grinning, despite the cut along her cheek and the argument she and Mack were having. Daisy shared a confused glance with Robbie and pushed open the door to medical. She was not, in fact prepared. Simmons was more flushed than she had been on the quinjet and Fitz was flailing his hands, failing at an explanation, but what really made the scene was the several dozen roses they were surrounded by.

"...a mission. I never would have, you know that, Jem."

Daisy cleared her throat loudly while Robbie leaned against a table, avoiding the flowers like they might bite him. Fitzsimmons turned in unison, both blushing.

Jemma attempted to stutter out an explanation. "Apparently today is Valentine's Day, Daisy. And this was Fitz' brilliant idea of a surprise."

"Yeah but I didn't know we'd be going on a mission that might almost get us all killed," he whined, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Daisy rolled her eyes. "You two are cute, really, but there are a couple of agents who need stitches and more, so can we like," she waved her hands at all the roses, "move these somewhere, and take care of that. You can be adorable later." She exhaled slowly at the pain in her arms. Robbie moved to stand next to her as if there were something he could do.

Simmons put on a serious face. "Of course. We'll take care of it all right away." She and Fitz began moving the obnoxious roses to a far corner that was currently doubling as their lab. It seemed fitting. Of course it was Valentine's Day. Hadn't she gotten something small for Robbie? And then lost her nerve to mention it because that was weird, right?

Robbie tugged on Daisy's elbow gently, leading her to one of the med stations. Once she sat, he unrolled some bandages. "Let me see."

She shrugged out of the jacket, wincing as the sleeves pulled at her bruised arms. "You know you don't always have to patch me up, right?" She held out her arms, the purpling a sure sign of stress fractures from the sudden onset of her inhuman abilities. Robbie was glaring at her arms with a dark fury. She knew he was angry on her behalf, again. "Earth to Rider. I asked you a question." She smirked at him, glad to see the expression in his dark eyes lighten.

"Yeah, yeah. I know I don't  _have_ to tend to you. But if I don't, who will?" He winked at her, wrapping a bandage around the first arm. She drew a sharp intake of breath. If it hadn't hurt so bad, she might have appreciated the flirting. Robbie continued. "You didn't ask for this, chica. You told me why you didn't want to come back, why you didn't want your powers back. Other people keep thinking they know better than you. I don't like it."

There was that nausea again. The room swam and Daisy felt like part of her was ready to float away. "I know. But I can't think about it, okay? Besides, you being all angry about Coulson making me come back from space," she hissed as he finished bandaging her arm, glaring at him, "almost makes it sound like you're not happy to see me again."

Robbie stared at her for a moment, something sad in his eyes, before turning to grab the other bandage he had unrolled, starting on her other arm. "You're crazy, you know that?" He just shook his head, taping off the bandage and surveying his work, letting her hand linger in his.

"Thanks," she said, gentle pulling her hand back and avoiding meeting his gaze. She grabbed her jacket off the table, tossing it over her arm. A small box fell out of one of the inner pockets. "Oh shit." She moved to get it, but Robbie was closer.

He picked up the tiny ornate box and would have handed it back, but the Chinese characters caught his eye and he gave her a questioning look. "A present for someone special?"

She blushed. She could feel the color creep up her neck and even onto her ears. "Actually, I got it for you." Daisy watched closely for his reaction, desperate to see, but he stared at the box as if it were the most impossible thing he'd ever seen. She felt like she had to explain. "I know Valentine's Day is for couples only but I wanted you to have this anyway. Maybe next time you find yourself pulled into some crazy hell dimension, it'll bring you home."

His eyes swept up to her face, but she still couldn't read anything in his expression. He opened the box, pulling out the small charm she'd bought in a Chinese village. She watched as he ran his thumb over the intricate knot and the coin with a phoenix pressed into the metal. "Dais, I don't know what to say."

"It's meant to bring you luck. I got it in a village near where I was born. Maybe it will keep you safe." Why was she still talking?

He grabbed her hand again, gently, always mindful of her injuries, pulling her close to him. "Thank you. I'll keep it with me always."

Daisy smiled and she could finally see he had processed what she had been trying to say with the stupid charm. She laced her fingers through his. "Good. I'd hate for you to get lost in some alternate dimension with no way back." Robbie was so close, she could feel his breath on her cheeks.

"Hey guys! Coulson's ready for the debrief!" Mack opened the door and shouted into the medical wing, causing the two to jump apart. He noticed the look on her face. "You good, Tremors?"

She glared. "Great, Mack. We'll be right there." She could hear Robbie snickering next to her and would have hit him if her arms hadn't been throbbing.

Robbie leaned on the table, grabbing a bottle of pills that Daisy assumed would help her arms heal. He tossed them to her, smirking. "I guess we'll finish this conversation later."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Reyes." She swallowed two of the pills dry before they both left the room for the debriefing. Daisy didn't think it could get worse until they were followed out of medical by Fitzsimmons only minutes later.

And she swore Jemma would not stop giggling the whole debrief.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know what I was going for? Fluff? Angst? Who knows! Hope you liked it!


End file.
